The lives of being teenage parents
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Sequel to The second squeakquel Theodore and Eleanor are now proud parents to a sun named Jack now they have to face what it's like to be teenage parents one of the hardest jobs ever. bad summary but good story please review rated M for sex and language
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRYONE HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE LIVES OF BEING TEENAGE PARENTS IT'S THE SEQUEL TO THE SECOND SQUEAKQUEL WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR HAVE TO FACE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TEENAGE PARENTS SO HERE'S CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor are now proud parents and their sun Jack is only 1 day old. Know they have to face what it is like to be teenage parents. Theodore was cooking breakfast for him and Eleanor and Eleanor was Brest feeding Jack "I can't believe that we've already been parents for one day" said Eleanor as Jack stoped sucking on her Brest and fell asleep and she put her shirt down and burped Jack and kissed him on the cheek "Fuck" said Eleanor "what Is it Ellie?" asked Theodore "we forgot to stop by the supermarket and get nappies and baby bottles and formula yesterday" answered Eleanor. "O shit well I'll just go and get some after breakfast" said Theodore

With a sigh as he turned off the stove and looked at their breakfast "FUCK ME! THE FUCKING BREAKFAST IS BURNED!" yelled Theodore he was so loud he accidently woke up Jack and he started crying. "Sorry Ellie" said Theodore. Because it took her a hole hour to get him to sleep. "I better get the Jack's stuff from the mall" said Theodore as he went up to his room and got his wallet and walked down to the mall. Then Eleanor heard her cell phone going off she walked up o the bedroom and picked it up and pressed the answer button "hello" replied Eleanor "hi Ellie" replied Jeanette "o hi Jen what's up" replied Eleanor "when are you going to be home from the vet's?" asked Jeanette "we already are home" replied Eleanor with a giggle. She finally managed to get Jack back to sleep "Do you want to come and meet your new nephew?" asked Eleanor "May be later because I'm giving Simon a blow job" answered Jeanette "what?"Asked Eleanor confused "you know I'm sucking on Simon's dick" answered Jeanette "ok" "and his sucking my pussy at the same time" replied Jeanette.

"Ok I'm going to let you go so I can have something to eat because we forgot the nappies baby formula and bottles and Theodore's gone to get some" said Eleanor "ok Buy Jen" said Eleanor "by Ellie" said Jeanette as they both hung up. (AT THE MALL) Theodore had gotten just about everything on his list he checked it again. "now let's see nappies check baby bottles and formula check baby cloves check" he said to himself as he went over to the self serve checkout and Scand all his items & the price came to $25.00 Theodore pulled out his wallet and saw he had a $50 dollar bill inside he inserted it into the slot and bagged his items and took his docket put his wallet away and left with all the bags. "He then decided to get Eleanor a present so he walked over to the ATM jumped up and once again pulled out his wallet. And got his credit card and inserted it into the machine and windrowed half of the money he had saved from their latest tour $ 1000.00. He took the money and his credit card and bags jumped down and went into the Julerey store and saw the perfect gift for

Eleanor an emerald necklace and it was chipmunk size too "may I help you sir?" asked a staff member "Yes how much for that emerald necklace?" asked Theodore "$1000.00 dollars" answered the man Theodore gave the man what was owed and took the necklace. "Does it cost extra to get this gift wrapped?" asked Theodore "No the deal is buy one necklace and get it gift wrapped for free" answered the man "do you want it gift wrapped?" he asked again "yes please" replied Theodore as he gave it to the man and he put it in a box and gift wrapped it for Theodore "Thank you" said Theodore "your very welcome said the man as Theodore gathered his things put his wallet away and left with the necklace in his pocket and started to walk home. (MEANWHILE AT THE HOUSE) Eleanor was in her and Theodore's bedroom asleep when she woke up to Jack crying she rushed over to him "you're hungry again" said Eleanor as she picked up her sun and carried him over to the bed and lifted up her shirt and placed Jack on her chest and he started to suck on her Brest. Then she heard something and felt something wet on her dress "O god" said Eleanor Jack had wet himself while sitting on Eleanor's lap. "Ok you it's bath time" said Ellie as she picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

And jumped up onto the sink with Jack in her arms and ran some warm soapy water and got undressed and took off Jack's nappy and put him in the water and got in herself. And Jack got curious and moved his tiny baby hand down to her groin she stopped him and decided to get payback and picked up a bar of soap and rubbed it all over his little body and rinsed him off then she got out some shampoo and washed his hair and she did the same with herself. She then drained the water and got them both out and dried them both and jumped back down and threw his dirty nappy out and walked over to the cobbered and picked out a clean dress and put it on she couldn't get Jack dressed because Theodore hadn't come home with the baby items yet. That's when she heard the door open "Ellie I'm home" said Theodore as he walked inside and Eleanor walked over

To him and kissed him "did you get everything?" asked Ellie "yes I did" answered Theodore "and I also got Something for you" he said again as he pulled the little box from his pocket and gave it to her and she opened it and she gasped in excitement "Theodore I love it thank you so much" said Eleanor as she kissed him I'm going to reward you now" said Eleanor as she grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bathroom.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WWELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE YO DUDE WHAT UP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE LIVES OF BEING TEENAGE PARENTS IT'S SET WHEN ELEANOR REWARDS THEODORE FOR GIVING HER THAT EMRALED NECKLACE AN THEY HAVE TO LEAVE JACK WITH SIMON AND JEANETTE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

"Wait here" said Eleanor as she picked up Jack and walked over to Simon and Jeanette's room and knocked on the door. 5 Seconds later it opened "o hi Ellie" "what can I do for you?" asked Jeanette "can you please watch him for an while?" asked Eleanor "sure thing sis said Jeanette as Eleanor handed Jack over to her kissed him on the cheek and said that she would be back soon. And walked into the bathroom where Theodore was waiting "sorry about that" said Eleanor as she closed the bathroom door and locked it. She then walked over to Theodore and removed his hoddie and undid his pants and pulled down his boxers exposing is long hard cock and Then she removed her dress bra and panties and got down on her hands and knees "o and Theo one more thing can you please just fuck my Arse because as much as I love our sun I'm not about to have

another one well that is for a few years" said Eleanor. "Ok" said Theodore as he grabbed her thighs and thrust himself into her arse and started moving up and down and forced her angst the wall and kept moving up and down he. While he was working on her Arse he moved one of his hand's between her legs and started rubbing her pussy Eleanor just loved it "Ellie I'm not going to last any longer" said Theodore but before another word was said Theodore burst his seed into Eleanor's arse she then rolled over onto her back and Theodore sat her on the counter and then he knelt in the sink and spread her legs apart and started sucking on her pussy.

"O fuck Theodore that feels so good" said Eleanor as she put her moved her paw around Theodore's dick and started yanking on it and without warning Theodore came in Eleanor's paw and 3 minutes later Eleanor came in Theodore's mouth and he swallowed it all up and kissed her on the pussy Brest's and the lips. "Hay Ellie do you want to leave Jack with Simon & Jeanette and we go to dinner and see movie"said Theodore"hay that's a great Idea Theodore" said Eleanor as she kissed him on the dick and moved her tong from the tip of his penis to his ball sack. Then they got dressed and walked over to Simon and Jeanette's room and knocked on the door then it opened "hay Ellie I trust your here for Jack" said Jeanette "yes please" replied Eleanor "o and do you and Simon have any plans for tonight?" asked Eleanor "no why?" replied Jeanette "well Theodore and I were planning on going out tonight so could you and Simon please look after Jack for us?" asked Eleanor "sure thing sis" replied as she went into the bedroom to get Jack and give him to Eleanor. "Thanks" said Eleanor"no problem" said Jeanette "Mummy" said Jack "my god his first word" said Eleanor "hmmm" thought Eleanor as she placed her sun on the floor and he ran down the stairs and saw his farther in the kitchen doing the dishes and jumped on him knocking him over "Daddy" said Jack Theodore's eyes widened in excitement Jack was only 1 day old and he was already walking and talking and he put his sun down and he ran into

Living room and Eleanor managed to sneak up on him and pick him up "come on you time for your nap" said Eleanor as she carried him to the bedroom and put him in his crib and kissed his head plugged a nightlight and left.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 The big question

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF THE LIVES OF BEING TEENAGE PARENTS IT'S GOT A SUPRIESE IN THIS CHAPTER SO NO SPOILERS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

8PM) "Ok Jeanette were leaving" said Eleanor "ok you two have a good time" said Jeanette as they walked out the door. Little did Eleanor know that Theodore had bought something else for her. At the restaurant Theodore and Eleanor had finished eating then Theodore decided it was time to do something he thought he would never work up the guts to do [HE DIDN'T JUST GET ELEANOR A NECKLACE HE GOT HER SOMETHING ELES TO] "Eleanor can you follow me please?" asked Theodore "sure" replied Eleanor as Theodore paid the bill and they both ran walked out of the restaurant and Theodore led Eleanor into an ally. "Eleanor I have a question for you" "what is it Theodore" asked Eleanor as Theodore got down on one knee and pulled a little square box out of his pocket and opened it to reveille a emerald ring "Eleanor will you marry me?" asked

Theodore "yes-yes I will" replied Eleanor as she kissed him on the lips and whispered that he was in for an outstanding blowjob later that night at the cinema Theodore was buying tickets because they were seeing les miserbials with Russel crow. It was another two hours until the Movie started. Theodore bought the tickets early so they could just go in. Once Theodore walked back over to Eleanor she grabbed his hand and they headed straight to the men's room and they both walked into a stall Eleanor got Theodore to sit on the toilet and she pulled off his jeans and boxer shorts exposing his long hardened cock she then took it in her mouth and started sucking it she kept sucking for about 30 minutes until "Eleanor I'm going to AAAAAAAAAA!" said Theodore as he came in Eleanor's mouth she swallowed it all up and then he removed it from her mouth "don't put it away Theodore were not done yet" said Eleanor as she pulled off his sea green sweater and he pulled off her lime green dress and removed her bra exposing her Brest's he then removed her panties reviling her moist vagina Then Eleanor got Theodore to stand up Theodore did as he was told and Eleanor pulled out a little square package and opened it "what's that?" asked Theodore "it's called a condom" replied

Eleanor "like I said before as much as I love our sun I'm not about to have another baby" she said again as she put the condom over Theodore's huge cock and laid down on the toilet lid and spread her legs "take me Theo!" said Eleanor Instead he put his face between her legs and started sucking "Theodore stop Your going to make me come" said Eleanor AAAAAAAAA screamed Eleanor as she came in Theodore's mouth "and now to push into you" said Theodore as he removed his mouth from between her legs and replaced it with his cock. And started thrusting in and out of her gently so that it wouldn't split they kept this up for two hours until he came down on her several times. Theodore then checked his ticket and it said the movie started in five minutes "o fuck the movie starts in five minutes" said Theodore as they both got dressed and left the bathroom and went to get some popcorn and went into the cinema. [MEAN WHILE AT THE HOUSE] Simon and Jeanette had just finished having oral sex. Then Simon Got dressed "hay where are you going?" asked Jeanette

"there's a documentary on tonight I thought that we could watch it" answered Simon "you go ahead I'm too tired" said Jeanette "ok said Simon as he kissed his girlfriend on the head and headed towards the living room. 5 minutes later Jack walked into Simon and Jeanette's bedroom and walked over to the bed & looked over her for a few seconds until she woke up to him smiling at her with his big green eyes that he inherited from his Mother Eleanor. "Hello there" said Jeanette as she kissed her nephew on the cheek "what are you doing out of bed?" she asked again "I wet my bed" answered Jamie "o god" said Jeanette as she picked him up and went into Theodore and Eleanor's room and saw his stained sheets "o man that's a lot of pee" said Jeanette she was too tired to change his sheets so she decided to let him sleep in her and Simon's bed so she found where Theodore and Eleanor kept the baby cloves and got a fresh nappy and PJs and took him into the bathroom and changed him "Auntie Jeanette I'm hungry" said Jamie "ok let's get you something to eat"

Said Jeanette as she carried him into the kitchen and got out a baby bottle and poured some milk into it and put it in the microwave for 20 seconds and gave it to him "thankyou Auntie Jeanette" said Jack as he was carried back up stairs and taken back into Simon & Jeanette's bedroom and called Eleanor "hello" replied Eleanor "Hay Eleanor it's Jeanette" said Jeanette "o hay Jen what's up?" asked Eleanor "what time are you guys going to be home ?" asked Jeanette "actually where going to get a room for tonight then we'll be back tomorrow Is Jack asleep?" asked Eleanor he was until he woke me up saying he wet the bed" replied Jeanette.

"I better get back to the movie" said Eleanor can you give Jack a big sloppy kiss and a hug please?" asked Eleanor "ok said Jeanette well good night" said Jeanette as she hung up the phone and gave Jack a big hug and a kiss "that's from your Mum" said Jeanette as she gave Jack another hug and she wrapped her arms around Jack's wast and they both fell asleep then Simon came in and saw his nephew snuggled into Jeanette's shoulder and woke up Jeanette with a gentile squeeze on her Brest "hay Jeanette why is Jack in bed with you?" asked Simon "he woke me up about 10 minutes ago saying that he had wet his bed and I was too tired to change his sheets and I had just enough energy to change him so I let him sleep in our bed" replied Jeanette "Is that going to be a problem?" asked Jeanette "I guess not" replied Simon as he picked up his smart phone and looked at it "what are you doing?" asked Jeanette "I'm downloading the hobbit off the internet" he said again as Jack started moving around "o god he just won't stay still" said Jeanette as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips and then gave Jack a kiss on the head. And finally fell asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF THE LIVES OF BEING TEENAGE PARNTS IT'S SET WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR TELL THEIR SIBLINGS ABOUT THEIR ENGAGEMENT WHAT WILL THEIR REACTIONS BE? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next day Jeanette woke up to find that Simon had already gotten up. "That's strange Simon's not usually a morning person" she said to herself. That's when she saw a message on her phone saying That Simon had gone to the mall to get a few things then he was going to the lybery and he would bring her back a romantic story like Romeo and Juliet. Then she gently shook Jack's head too wake him up Jack slowly opened his eyes "god morning Jack" said Jeanette as she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Aunt Jeanette" replied Jack "are you hungry?" asked Jeanette "yes" replied Jack "do you want me to make you breakfast?" asked Jeanette "yes please" replied Jack as they both got out of bed and went down stairs and into the kitchen. And Jeanette put some waffles in the toaster then they both heard the front door open "hello" said Eleanor "Mummy!" said Jack as he ran up to Eleanor and hugged her. "Hello Jack" Said Eleanor "ok Jack come and get your breakfast" said Jeanette as Eleanor walked in with Jack in her arms. "Hay Jeanette" said Eleanor "o hi Eleanor" said Jeanette "ok Jack go eat your breakfast

The grownups need to talk" said Eleanor "your breakfast is on the bench Jack" said Jeanette as Jack hopped up onto the bench. "Guess what" said Eleanor "you're pregnant again?" guessed Jeanette "nope" said Eleanor "last night Theodore proposed" replied Eleanor as she showed off the Emerald engagement ring on her finger "aww congragalations" said Jeanette as she hugged her baby sister. "Where's Theodore?" asked Jeanette "his just getting the car washed and I asked him to drop me off" replied Eleanor. "OK do you want some coffee?" asked Jeanette "no thanks" replied Eleanor as she snuck up behind Jack and hugged him.

Then she saw that Jack had finished his meal in two whole minutes "my god Jack you were hungry" said Eleanor as she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. Then Jack noticed the ring on Eleanor's finger what's that on your finger Mummy?" asked Jack "well your farther and I are getting married" replied Eleanor as she hugged him "o and he wet the bed last night and because I was too tired to change his sheets I had to let him sleep with me" "o yea his made that a habit" replied Eleanor as she took Jack up stairs to give him a bath that's when they heard the door open they thought it was Theodore but it was Simon. "Morning everyone" said Simon. As he walked over to Jeanette kissed her and handed her the book he rented for her it was a novel called Gangs of New York. Then Theodore walked in "hi guys" said Theodore as he walked over to his future wife.

And their sun and kissed them both. "Simon guess what happened between Eleanor and I last night" "you got me there Theo" I proposed to Eleanor last night" replied Theodore "congragerlations you two" said Simon "Thanks" said Theodore as he hugged his older brother. "I've already told Jeanette & Jack" said Eleanor "If that's ok with you" she said again. "Of cores it is" replied Theodore as he once again kissed his future wife and went into the living room to watch some TV.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
